Sejak Kapan?
by randomtuna13
Summary: Satu manusia biasa. Satu pahlawan super. CD. Hujan. Dan kenangan tak terlupakan. / Entri #CPC2016 / Entri #FestivalFandomBarat


**Sejak Kapan?**

* * *

 **Disclaimer :**

Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir and any characters in it © Thomas Astruc

 **Note :**

Untuk #CPC2016 dan #FestivalFandomBarat

 **Summary :**

Satu manusia biasa. Satu pahlawan super. CD. Hujan. Dan kenangan tak terlupakan.

.

.

.

.

Nino tidak pernah terbuka jika menyangkut soal berita-berita Ladybug. Ia ogah dianggap sefanatik fans Ladybug nomor satu di kelas, Alya Césaire. Tanpa berita tentang mereka memiliki hobi yang sama saja, sudah banyak gosip yang beredar bahwa Nino dan Alya pacaran. Coba bayangkan, jika satu kelas tahu dirinya penggemar Ladybug.

Tentunya, diam-diam Nino selalu memasang telinga jika mendengar ada kabar terbaru. Dan memasang mata untuk melihat apa yang di- _posting_ secara rutin di _fansite_ Alya, _Ladyblog_ (tidak ada pilihan lain, blog itu yang paling lengkap). Tapi, tetap saja tidak ada yang tahu bahwa Nino sangat mengidolakan pahlawan yang paling diandalkan seluruh Paris itu. Tidak juga, sahabatnya, Adrien Agreste.

Jadi, bukan salah siapa-siapa, jika Nino hari itu merasa sangat bahagia, tapi tidak bisa mengungkapkan satu hal-pun pada siapapun. Ia harus menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum seperti orang tolol seharian itu agar nanti Adrien tidak bertanya macam-macam. Ia harus menahan diri untuk tidak menggumamkan lagu romantis karena Alya, yang duduk di belakangnya di kelas, bisa mendengar. Nino kadang berani bersumpah, Alya bisa mendengar apa saja dari jarak jauh.

Tapi, sulit 'kan menahan perasaanmu jika hatimu sedang bahagia?

"Nino, kau kelihatan aneh," Suara itu menelusup ke dalam otaknya, membuat Nino menoleh untuk merespon. Nah, benar 'kan Alya yang duduk di belakangnya saja bisa mendeteksi tingkah laku anehnya.

Hari itu, Nino melakukan rutinitas paginya hampir tanpa sadar. Ia mandi, ganti baju, sarapan, dan berangkat ke sekolah secara otomatis. Seolah ada mode _auto-pilot_ yang diaktifkan dalam dirinya. Karena ia tidak terlalu memperhatikan sekitar, ia luput pula menyadari bahwa ia menjadi satu-satunya murid yang datang paling pagi ke kelas. Bukannya dia bangga, sih.

Masalahnya, Alya juga sering datang ke kelas pagi-pagi. Dan menggabungkan Alya dan pengalaman Nino artinya adalah interogasi lengkap tentang Ladybug.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Apa maksudmu?" Nino mengernyitkan dahi, mencoba terlihat normal. Alya mengangkat alis.

"Oke, jika kau bilang begitu. Aku cuma mau bilang kau kelihatan berbeda."

 _Berbeda?_

Tentu saja segalanya berbeda. Jika saja, Alya tahu apa yang terjadi padanya semalam. Tentang satu manusia biasa dan satu pahlawan super. Di tengah hujan. Tentu saja segalanya menjadikan Nino berbeda.

.

.

.

Salah satu tidak enaknya menjadi DJ Radio Sekolah adalah Nino harus meng- _update_ koleksi lagu-lagunya minimal setiap dua minggu sekali. Atau bahkan seminggu sekali, jika banyak lagu baru yang dirilis. Ia tidak pernah mengeluh jika harus berkeliling toko CD dan mendengarkan setiap lagu yang ada sampai kupingnya panas. Ia suka melakukan itu. Toko CD hampir menjadi rumah keduanya.

Tapi, segalanya tidak lagi menyenangkan jika harus keluar rumah pada hari hujan seperti ini.

Nino menyipit kesal pada langit mendung yang menumpahkan butir-butir air. Jika saja, ia tidak menunda mencari lagu baru kemarin, hari ini pasti ia bisa bersantai-santai di rumah. Mungkin mengecek fansite Alya. Tapi, ia malah harus kelimpungan mencari jas hujan dan payung.

"Yah, ini salahku sendiri," gumamnya sendiri. Daripada mengeluh tidak jelas, lebih baik cepat selesaikan urusan hari ini.

Toko CD langganan Nino terletak di sudut jalan dekat sekolah. Ia biasanya selalu mampir ke sana, jika ada waktu sepulang sekolah. Tapi akhir-akhir ini ia malas melakukannya. Jam di pergelangan tangan Nino menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam. Masih sempat berkeliling dan mencoba dua sampai tiga daftar putar lagu-lagu baru.

"Selamat datang."

Nino tersenyum pada sang pemilik toko CD, Sébastien Thibaudeau. Laki-laki berumur duapuluhan itu selalu hapal pada Nino. Wajar saja, kau juga akan hapal wajah seseorang jika terus-menerus melihatnya. Nino beruntung berkawan dengan Sébastien, ia tidak perlu repot-repot menelusuri setiap rak untuk mencari lagu bagus. Referensi sang pemilik toko selalu dapat diandalkan.

"Halo, Sébastien." Nino mendekati meja layan. "Ada rekomendasi?"

Sébastien tersenyum. Langsung saja ia menjelaskan lagu-lagu populer yang digemari remaja-remaja Paris saat ini. Nino memasang telinga dengan baik. Yap, seperti biasa saran Sébastien selalu bagus.

Ia berterimakasih padanya, lalu beranjak memilih lagu. Rak pertama yang dituju Nino adalah musik Pop. Musik sejuta umat yang menjadi favorit kebanyakan murid-murid sekolahnya. Nino sendiri lebih memilih Alternatif atau jika tidak…

"Nino?"

Nino mendongak dari judul-judul CD yang tengah dilihatnya dan mendapati sosok gadis berambut biru gelap berkuncir. Teman sekelasnya, Marinette Dupain-Cheng sedang memegang sebuah CD.

"Marinette!" Nino tersenyum. "Kau suka ke sini juga?"

Marinette tertawa gugup. "Err.. tidak sering. Cuma kebetulan aku harus membeli CD di sini."

Nino mengernyitkan alis. Ia menatap CD yang dipegang Marinette, setengah tersembunyi di belakang tas selempang yang dipakai gadis itu. Tunggu... dia kenal sampul itu.

"Kau suka band itu juga?" Nino bertanya sumringah, kaget mendapati bahwa selera Marinette bagus —sebagus dirinya. Ia sudah lama mengincar album terbaru band yang dipegang Marinette, tapi belum sempat membelinya. "Sejak kapan?"

Mata biru gadis yang diajaknya bicara malah membulat, ia menggaruk pipinya tanpa sadar. "Oh, bukan. Ini bukan untukku. Aku—"

Tepat saat Nino hampir menyela, terdengar suara kaca pecah dan senjata dikokang.

.

.

.

Nino kehilangan jejak Marinette. Gadis itu langsung menghilang saat si perampok mengancam Sébastien. Nino hanya berharap sahabat Alya itu mencari perlindungan di rak CD yang paling strategis.

Tapi, pikiran Nino langsung tersapu dari keselamatan Marinette saat ia melihat sosok yang memasuki toko CD. Ia kenal betul sosok ramping itu. Pakaian ketat berwarna secorak dengan kumbang. Topeng yang menutupi wajah cantiknya. Ladybug. Ya Tuhan, jantungnya langsung berdebar-debar. Nino selalu kagum pada pahlawan Paris itu. Dan sekarang pahlawannya berdiri di hadapannya, tengah menumpas kejahatan.

Segalanya berjalan begitu cepat. Entah apa yang sudah terjadi. Mendadak saja, penjahat itu telah berhasil dilumpuhkan. Dan segalanya kembali normal. Sébastien yang tadinya dipukul pingsan, kini sudah sadar. Kaca jendelanya yang tadinya retak terkena lemparan batu bahkan telah diperbaiki. Sang penjahat tergolek lemas di bawah _counter_ depan. Hujan masih mengguyur. Meninggalkan suara melodis yang menggema di toko CD.

Hanya tinggal satu hal.

Nino belum pernah bertatap muka secara langsung dengan sang Ladybug. Dan ini kesempatan yang tak boleh terlewatkan.

.

.

.

"Ladybug!"

Sosok ramping yang tengah bersiap-siap melontarkan sesuatu—mungkin yoyo—itu, menoleh dengan kaget. Ia melihat Nino membuka pintu depan toko CD dengan tergesa-gesa dan berlari menembus hujan. Untungnya, sang pahlawan berhenti dan menunggu Nino.

"Ya?"

Nino menelan ludah dengan susah payah. Ia mencoba berbicara di tengah siraman hujan. "Aku penggemarmu."

Ladybug tampaknya tercengang dengan pernyataan tiba-tiba itu. Ia menatap Nino lewat topeng wajahnya, mencoba menganalisis kalimat sederhana yang baru keluar dari bibir Nino.

"Aku tersanjung." Ladybug menyunggingkan senyumnya.

Nino menatap sang pahlawan dan mendadak terpesona dengannya. Ia sudah lama mengidolakan wanita ini. Wanita misterius yang menyelamatkan Paris. Wanita yang berdiri di tengah guyuran hujan bersamanya.

"Aku ingin memberimu ini." Nino mengangsurkan sebuah CD. Itu adalah CD yang sama dengan yang diambil Marinette tadi. Entah apa yang dipikirkan Nino. Ia cuma berharap Ladybug mau menerima hadiah darinya. Sebuah pengingat.

Rasanya lama sekali saat Ladybug membulatkan mata dan menatap hadiah kecil Nino. Sebuah CD. Nino mulai merasa bodoh. Tapi, kekhawatirannya bahwa Ladybug akan menolak hadiah itu, sirna saat tangannya lentiknya menerima CD Itu.

"Ah, terima kasih," balasnya lembut. Perasaan Nino mengembang. Ia sudah berniat menyampaikan separagraf alasan kenapa ia mengidolakan Ladybug, saat pahlawan berambut biru gelap dengan dua kuncir kecil itu mendekat padanya dan mendaratkan satu kecupan di pipi Nino yang basah.

" _Merci beaucoup_ , Nino," bisiknya di telinga Nino yang mendadak kaku membatu. Ladybug menarik diri dan mengacungkan CD pemberian Nino sebelum melontarkan diri ke kegelapan dengan yoyonya.

Nino sempat melihat senyum sang pahlawan, sebelum pemikiran baru memasuki otaknya yang nyaris meleleh. _Ladybug tahu namaku!_

.

.

.

"Sejak kapan?"

Suara Alya mengaburkan ingatan manis Nino lagi. Gadis berkacamata dengan surai rambut coklat mengembang itu tengah menatapnya intens. Nino menjawab gugup, setengah takut Alya membaca raut mukanya.

"Sejak kapan apanya?"

Alya tersenyum lebar. Ia melemparkan tatapan menggoda pada Nino yang mengerjapkan mata, mencaritahu apa maksud Alya. Tapi tidak perlu. Jika ia belum sadar, Alya dengan senang hati akan menyadarkannya.

"Sejak kapan kau memakai kaus itu?"

Nino tersentak kaget saat menunduk dan menatap kaus yang dipakai di dalam kemeja longgarnya. Kaus itu berwarna merah dengan tulisan _#TeamLadybug_. Masalahnya, tentu saja Alya tahu benar kaus itu. Karena Nino membelinya secara _online_ lewat _Ladyblog_. Ia hanya membelinya untuk barang koleksi, tapi rupanya pakaian itu malah dipakai saat ia linglung sepagian tadi.

 _Aduh._

Alya mendekatkan wajahnya pada Nino yang tampak kelimpungan karena rahasianya baru saja terbongkar. "Jadi, Nino, sejak kapan kau mengidolakan Ladybug kita?"

.

.

.

.

 **A/N :**

Demi apa, gaje banget :''''''(((((

Aku bingung mau nulis apa buat CPC karena OTPku kebanyakan canon :'''3

Akhirnya pas abis sahur tadi, tercetus ide ini. Maafkan aku yang sudah mengacaukan karakter kesukaan kalian. Desperate banget pengen ikut CPC dan nyumbang fik di fandom kesayangan yang baru :'')

Menerima kritikan yaa :)


End file.
